


Sensible Precautions

by Argyle_S



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8430217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argyle_S/pseuds/Argyle_S
Summary: Grumpy Space Dad has a problem.





	

J’onn walked into the lab rubbing his temples and hating his life. You would think, after living on Earth for over a decade, he’d be used to this, but no. This was different. Worse than anything he’d ever had to deal with from another human before.

“Hey, sir,” Winn said as he looked up from the work station. “Just finishing up.”

“Good,” J’onn said. He picked up the small device, looking at it skeptically. “You’re sure this will work?”

“Yeah,” Winn said. “The telepathic suppressor is built to the exact specifications you gave me, and the control software is running on three different servers at three different facilities, to insure resilience and eliminate the possibility of point source failure.”

“Thank you, Mr. Schott.”

“Sure,” Winn said, “but…”

“But?”

“Are you sure this is really necessary?”

“Very sure,” J’onn said. “Now, walk me through the protocols.”

Winn nodded. “Okay. So, the system is tied into the DEO’s secure communications processing station, and tied into Alex’s phone. Any time the system detects a text from Detective Sawyer, the telepathic suppressor will turn on automatically, and run for 30 minutes. If she actually calls Alex, the suppressor will run for an hour after the call is terminated.”

“What if Maggie shows up here?” J’onn asked.

“The system monitors Maggie’s cell phone GPS at all times. That took a National Security Letter, by the way.”

“Mr. Schott.”

“Right. Anyway, if Maggie comes within a four block radius of the building, the suppressor will activate, and won’t cut off for two hours after she exits the area.”

“Good work, Mr. Schott,” J’onn said.

“Oh, I did go one step further. I slipped a program into the user profile the device management server maintains on Alex’s phone. It will constantly run the voice recognition system in the background. If anyone says Maggie’s name, it will trigger the suppressor for 30 minutes.”

J’onn gave Winn a small smile as he clipped the telepathic suppressor to his belt. “Mr. Schott, I owe you a debt of gratitude.”

Winn looked down at the suppressor, then back up at J’onn. “Alex is really that bad?”

“I will never be able to set foot in her lab again.”

“Why not?” Winn asked hesitantly.

“I’ve seen things. Things that would make you afraid. Things I never, ever wanted to associate with Alex in my mind. I am three hundred years old, and I didn’t think humans could do that on a motorcycle.”

“Maybe we could stage an intervention?” Winn said.

“Oh, I’m way ahead of you.”

“What did you do?”

“I told Kara that her sister has a crush on Detective Sawyer, and needed help.”

Winn looked at J’onn, mortified. “You realize-”

“That Kara’s idea of helping is locking them in a room until they admit their feelings?” J’onn said, a rare smile spreading across his face. “I told her to use holding cell 12.”

“That’s evil,” Winn said.

“As long as Alex gets it out of her system, I’m okay with that,” J’onn said.

“What if it just makes Alex worse?” Winn asked.

“I’ll put you in charge, and go back to living in the jungle in Peru.”

**Author's Note:**

> Poor J'onn is just lucky he can't read Kara's mind.


End file.
